Bruce Spade
American |businesses = Activist Actor |affiliations = The Dungeon Crawler SpadeJoints |voice = Chris Kies (TBOGT) |bleeter= @BruceSpade }} Bruce Spade is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a minor character in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Biography Background Not much is known about Bruce Spade's story before the events of TBOGT, he is a well-known activist for the green movement, crime and poverty reduction, and ending the War in Iraq. He aspires to win the Nobel Peace Prize out of vanity, and once fired his agent because he couldn't get him a speaking role at the Civilization Committee (which is normally only for world leaders). Events of The Ballad of Gay Tony He is met in person during The Ballad of Gay Tony, in the Club Management side missions. When Spade plans to appear at Maisonette 9, Gay Tony insisted he use a helicopter to make a grand entrance. Luis must go to pick up Spade in Northwood, where he is filming a Fleeca credit card commercial (but insists he isn't selling out, and calls the young director a "genius"). Spade didn't request a helicopter since he only travels in carbon neutral vehicles and is afraid of heights, because of this, Bruce will complain if Luis flies the helicopter too high during the ride to Maisonette 9. During the helicopter ride, Bruce talks about how he wishes he could stay in Liberty City a little bit longer to help with the crime issue, but has to leave for Los Santos the next morning for a meeting with the director of a new movie he might be acting in. Bruce also tells Luis that he wants to start his own production company, and is planning to call it SpadeJoints. The company will focus on making films that are gritty, real, and believably violent, so that people will truly understand what real violence does to people. His first priority would be to sign the young credit card commercial director to the company. As Luis approaches Maisonette 9, the street in front of the club will be cornered off by vehicles in order for the helicopter to land safely. Events of Grand Theft Auto V By the time of Grand Theft Auto V, circa 2013, Spade teamed up with Don Percival, owner of Merryweather Security. Not much is said about Bruce in GTA V, except during the Vinewood Star Tours, where is said that Bruce is the owner of the nightclub The Dungeon Crawler on Eclipse Boulevard, which he opened in 1996. Influence Bruce's personality and lifestyle could possibly be influenced by Leonardo DiCaprio, Sean Penn, Bono, or Brad Pitt. He also seems to be named after Bruce Willis and David Spade, although they don't seem to bear significant resemblance to him. Trivia * Bruce will become more uncomfortable the higher the helicopter goes, fearfully complaining, though if Luis flies closer to the street, Bruce will sigh with relief and thank him. * The fact that Bruce Spade owns the nightclub The Dungeon Crawler in Vinewood, could be a reference to the real nightclub The Viper Room, located on Hollywood's Sunset Strip which was partly owned by actor Johnny Depp between 1993 and 2004. * Apparently, Bruce is very short, as the announcer in the Vinewood Star Tours, says that Bruce has an elevated VIP table in his nightclub, to make it look like he is the same height as the others. The rapper Tony McTony, also has a height complex. Navigation de:Bruce Spade es:Bruce Spade pl:Bruce Spade ru:Брюс Спейд Category:Actors Spade, Bruce Category:Characters in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Media Personalities Category:Honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame